Thrice Cursed
by mymy
Summary: Can love conquer all? (E/T, Shuis & Charguel) [Chpt 11 added...comments greatly appreciated :-) ]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
  
The ground was slippery, it was so dark and he was so cold. But he couldn't stop looking because she was in danger. Somehow, somewhere deep inside of him he knew that she needed him. He's getting closer...closer...just a little more...there he sees her. He starts running towards her. I'm here! He shouts. When he gets near the image, it disappears.   
  
"Charity!" Miguel wakes up screaming silently in his head. Oh! it was only a dream. This was the same dream that has been haunting Miguel for almost eight months, ever since the day she disappeared. Miguel can still remember that day so vividly in his mind, as if it were just yesterday.   
  
***FLASHBACK****   
  
"Oh Miguel its beautiful! You're so sweet! I love you so much." Charity Standish, soon to be Lopez-Fitzgerald, excitedly said to her love. "I can't believe that you remembered." "Now how could I ever forget the day that I first laid eyes upon my soul mate?" replied an equally excited Miguel.   
The day was perfect Miguel and Charity were celebrating their second year anniversary. The sun was shining and Miguel had the day planned out for Charity perfectly. Miguel had planned this special day for Charity with his best friend Kay. Aside from Charity, Miguel felt the closest to Kay. They had grown up together, went to little league together and had become the best of friends. At one point in time Miguel has actually developed 'more' than friends feelings for Kay; however, that was history because of Charity. When Miguel first laid eyes upon Charity, he knew that there exist no other girl for him, not even Kay.   
"So where are we going Miguel?" asked Charity. "Can't tell you, it's a surprise" Miguel replied. "I know that look in your eyes Miguel out with it" "Trust me, you'll love it. You do trust me, don't ya?" "With my life" replied Charity solemnly.   
  
****END FLASHBACK*****   
  
How could everything have gone so wrong? asked Miguel to himself. Everything was suppose to be perfect. I had everything planned out, then how in the world did I end up sleeping with? Miguel looks beside him and stares at his wife.   
With a frustrated sigh Miguel got out of bed, he knew, from experience, that there was no way he would be falling back to sleep. Miguel decided that if he couldn't sleep he might as well go get something to eat. When Miguel got to the kitchen he noticed that he wasn't the only Lopez-Fitzgerald to be suffering from insomnia.  
  
"Hey sis, couldn't sleep again eh?" "no Miguel, want some ice cream" Theresa replied as she rummaged through the fridge. "Sure why not"   
  
As Theresa got the ice cream out of the freezer, Miguel proceeded to get the bowls and spoons from the cupboard.   
  
What a sorry pair the two made as they sat eating their ice cream silently. "Hey guys, whatcha doing up?" asked their older brother Luis. "couldn't sleep" replied the two younger siblings in unison. "Want to eat ice cream with us?" "O.K." Luis proceeded to the cupboard to grab himself a bowl and spoon.   
If you thought two people eating ice cream in silence was a laughable sight, try three. There they sat, three miserable people, each having major complications in their love lives. If they didn't know any better, they would think that the Lopez-Fitzgeralds were destined to live their lives alone, or at least in misery. And it was all because of that one fateful day many months ago. . . a day that would live infamy, at least for the three Lopez-Fitzgerald siblings... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
"Everything is going perfectly Tim-Tim. Everyone in Harmony is miserable, and the people from the basement are happy with us, we finally broke up Charity and Miguel. Yipee!" Tabitha Lennox proceeded to dance a small jig with her Timmy doll. "Timmy doesn't feel good about it, poor Charity, she's so sad and alone. The one regret Timmy has is that he had to hurt his Charity" Would you rather your princess suffer or your precious Charity?" "Of course you princess, but still..."  
  
As Timmy and Tabitha continued celebrating their destruction on the good people of Harmony, somewhere not too far away from Harmony, sits a girl on a window sill. At first glance one is awed by the bewitching beauty of the girl; however, if one were to look closely into her eyes, no cannot ignore the anguish and sadness that is reflected in those eyes. Dear God! What did I ever do to deserve this?   
  
Back in Harmony   
  
He's thinking about HER again. It has been 7 months and he still thinks about her constantly. Everytime I think that I finally got her out of my life, she reappars. UGH! I hate her so much. He's my husband and still it seems that she has a hold on him.   
  
She could feel every movement her husband took, as a result, when he awoken and left their bed she knew. She wanted to wake up and comfort him; however, through experience she knew that when he got into one of his 'moods' there was no point in talking to him. Subsequently, instead of comforting him like she wanted, she feigned somber instead.   
  
She loved her husband so much and it was tearing her apart that he didn't love her back in return. She had honestly thought that once she 'tricked' him into marrying her, he would realize that he loved her, instead, everyday he seemed to be drifting away from her. Even though things were not going as she had planned or hoped, the girl has never been happier. She was married to the man of her dreams, and it was all thanks to him. The girl looks down and rubs her tummy. Yeah, she knew that if it wasn't for the expecting baby, Miguel never would have married her, Kay Bennett.   
  
Kay Bennett Lopez-Fitzgerald slowly got out of bed and walked towards the window. She knew that it would be a while before Miguel came back to bed and since she couldn't sleep without him besides her, she decided to go check out the baby's crib, which so happens to be right beside the window. They had just brought the baby crib and decorated it everything blue. There was the baby blanket, baby pillows. She couldn't wait till the baby came, she knew that once the baby was born, Miguel would be hers forever. She only hoped that no one would ever find out the truth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
While the Lopez-Fitzgerald siblings were downing their sorrows in ice cream, Ethan Winthrop, Theresa's former fiancee was out with his best buddy Chad. When Ethan found out that Theresa had married the man he once thought was his father, he could not forgive Theresa for her deception. He still couldn't believe that she had lied to him again and again. Even though it has been months since he 'broke' their engagement, mind you it really was an engagement when she was already married to Julian, he still remembered the day as if it were yesturday.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*********   
  
"Theresa and Julian were married in Bermuda" Ivy said with pure venom in her voice. Everyone in the room gasped in shock, everyone except for Julian, Theresa and Rebecca (whom Julian had told moments earlier that Theresa had drugged and tricked him into marrying her).   
  
"What are you talking about Mother? That's not true. Tell her its not true Theresa!" Ethan turned to get confirmation from his love. Instead of seeing a mirrored shocked expression, Theresa's guilty expression said it all. "No. Please don't tell me, Theresa is it true?" Ethan asked hesitantly, still hoping that this was all a nightmare.   
  
"Of course its true..." jumped in Rebecca. "That spanish s**t drugged and tricked my fiancee into marrying her. I told you she as a gold digger." "that's not true..I...I...I..." "So are you saying that you guys didn't get married in Bermuda?" "Uhm...yes we did, but I can explain" Theresa begged.   
  
"Not only did she marry Julian, Ethan, but when she found out that I knew her little secret, she tried to kill me. Its because of her I fell down the stairs because she disabled my wheelchair and Ugh... I can't go on..." Ivy spat out the accusations. In shocked disbelief, Ethan turned to Theresa and shouted "Is what she said true????????? Well is it????" "Ethan...I" "Enough! I've heard and seen enough, I can't believe that you did what you did.and YOU!" Ethan turned to the man he once called father, "how dare you trick her into marriage? I'm going to kill you." Ethan then proceeded to run towards Julian and beat the living daylights out of him.   
  
Afterwards, Ethan went to Theresa and told her it was over, he could not marry a women whom he couldn't trust and who would try to hurt his mother.   
  
****END OF FLASHBACK*****   
  
Ethan could still remember that day as if it just were yesterday. Theresa's pleas and cries for forgiveness, but he couldn't forgive her. How could she do this to him? Even though months had passed, he still loved her. But life has taught him that love alone cannot conquer all.   
  
Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he sees Gwen approaching. Even though he did not love Gwen the way he loved Theresa, he knew that at least with her he couldn't be hurt. Somehow, without any encouragement from him, he and Gwen had gotten back together and were engaged to be married in a few weeks.   
  
In an Island in Bermuda   
  
'Diana' is tossing and turning on her bed, having experienced the same nightmare over and over again. The man she loved was dead and here she was all alone with no one. Its been months since she was found lost at sea and still her memories did not come back. She was beginning to think it was a hopeless cause and she would never regain her memories. In the last couple of months, Diana has given up trying to regain her memory, rather she is attempting to begin a new life, a new life without her love.   
  
It has been difficult; however, Diana feels that she has done a pretty good job of 'getting' on with her life. She has a roof over her head and a wonderful man who loves her. Even though she knows that she will never love Brian the way she loved the man in her memories, she realizes that she has to go on with her life, 'he' would have wanted her to.   
  
Brian approaches Sheridan from behind and hugs her. "Hi Diana! How are you doing?" he asks as he gives her a kiss on the check. "I'm o.k. just looking at the stars." Sheridan replied.   
  
Brian has known for months who Diana really was, he has known ever since the day he saw Luis on the island. At first he was astonished to see his younger brother and was about to surprise his little brother by hiding in his room. When he got into Luis' room he was in for the shock of his life. There besides Luis' bed was picture of Diane and Luis. Brian remembered what Liz told him about the guy in room '9', before Brian realized that the guy was his brother, how he lost his love in an accident. When he saw the picture, he knew that Luis was the guy Diane was remembering.   
  
When he saw the picture in Luis' room, Brian felt such rage and anger. He couldn't believe that after finally finding the women of his dreams, he was going to lose her to another man, his brother no doubt.   
  
At that precise moment, Brian was determined to keep Luis and Sheridan apart until Sheridan fell in love with him. Before Luis was able to find out that his brother was really the man everyone called 'Brian' on the island, Brian snuck out and went back to him room.   
  
Now it has been 7 months, give or take, that Luis had left the island in a frenzy, and still Brian is insecure about Sheridan's feelings for him. He is so happy that her memories did not come back, except for bits and pieces. He knows that she is trying to move on with her life with him, but he feels that she has yet to totally commit to him. Brian knows that all he needs is a bit of more time with Diane to convince her that he is the love of her life not Luis.   
  
"Diane, you know I love you with all my heart. I just want you to love me also." Brian whispers into her ears. "You know I care deeply for you Brian, but it's still too soon." Sheridan replied sadly. She has known for sometime that Brian was in love with her, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to commit to him. Except for an occasional kiss here and there, she couldn't bring herself to be more physical with Brian. Mind you Sheridan thinks that Brian is a very good looking guy, but he wasn't HIM, the man in her memories, the man that died. Oh why can't she remember his name?   
  
"Its been months Diane, you can't waste your life away pining for a man who's dead" Brian unsuccessfully tries yet again to persuade Sheridan to move to the next level with him. Brian begins to pull Sheridan closer for a more intimate kiss but before he can get the chance to, she pulls back. "I'm sorry Brian." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
After finishing up their ice cream, the three Lopez-Fitzgerald proceed to clean up their mess. After cleaning up, the three decide to sit down and have a coffee. Over the last few months, the three have really bonded.   
  
When Luis first learned of the marriage between his baby sister and Julian Crane, he went ballistic. He knew that somehow Julian had tricked his sister into marrying him. When he got back from Bermuda, he had gone looking for Julian and proceeded to beat the crap out of him, mind you there wasn't much left after Ethan had been through with him. When Ethan broke off his engagement to Theresa, she was devastated and had turned to her family for comfort. No matter how mad Luis had been at his sister for her carelessness into being tricked, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Without Ethan there, Theresa had become very withdrawn. For the first few weeks after the 'breakup' they were all worried about what she would do to herself. Theresa it would seem had given up on life and all her dreams, that was until she found out that she was pregnant. At first no one knew who the baby really belonged to, Julian or Ethan but after it was confirmed, with help from Eve Russell, that Julian was indeed NOT the father of Theresa's unborn child, Theresa seemed to begin living again. Everyone had wanted her to go tell Ethan, even she had wanted to when she found out, but she knew that she couldn't do it. She didn't want to disrupt his life all over again. She loved him too much for that. She had learned over the months what love really was. Love was willing to sacrifice ones happiness for another, and it wasn't until she felt the baby growing inside of her that she learned that lesson.   
  
"So how's my little niece or nephew" asked Luis to Theresa, "He OR she is doing great! I can't believe how big I am getting" replied Theresa. "I know, in a couple of months we are going to have a little baby boy or girl running around hehe" laughed Luis. "You mean two little ones, right bro? Can't forget Miguel's little boy" Theresa said with a smile. When she turned to give Miguel a smile, her smile began to fade. She knew how heartbroken Miguel still was over the loss and subsequent disappearance of Charity.   
  
Theresa knew little about what happened between her brother, Charity and sister-in-law Kay, except for the bits and pieces that she heard from Whitney who in turn got the information from Simone. Apparently Miguel had slept with Kay, without remembering it, and got her pregnant. On Charity's 18th birthday, just when Miguel and Charity were to announce their engagement to the world, Kay fainted and blurted out that she was pregnant with Miguel's child.   
  
Theresa felt really bad for her brother, even though she herself was going through a tough time in her life, at least was pregnant with a child conceived by love as opposed to Miguel. Not only was Miguel obligated to marry someone he was not IN love with, but he also had to live with the guilt that he destroyed and ruined the life of the one person in this world that meant anything to him, his beloved Charity. When Charity disappeared after his quick marriage to Kay, Miguel's heart had broken and as time passed without any word about the whereabouts of Charity, Miguel began to worry.   
  
Theresa knew that when the baby came, Miguel would love it because that was how he was. Miguel did not blame the child rather he blamed himself for his dilemma. If he hadn't slept with her, he and Charity would be engaged, instead he was married to her cousin.   
  
Theresa has tried over the months to get Miguel to confide to her about the happenings of that fateful day and the last confrontation between him and Charity, but alas, Miguel still felt that it was too painful to talk about.   
As Miguel and Luis talked about sports, Theresa had the opportunity to look and reflect on her brother Luis. Looking at him she couldn't believe how blessed she was to have Luis as a brother. When the deception of her being married to Julian was exposed, she felt surely that Luis would never speak to her again. But once again she misjudged her brother. If it wasn't for Luis, she didn't know how she could have handled the last few months. The loss of Sheridan seemed to have aged her brother. He didn't smile as often, but then again neither her nor Miguel did either, and seem to accept whatever life threw at him.   
  
"Miguel? Miguel? Are you done there? Can you get me a cup of water when you get up?" called Kay from upstairs. "O.K. I'm coming" With a resigned sigh, Miguel excused himself to get Kay a glass of water and proceeded to go upstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
With harden feet, Miguel slowly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. When he reached 'their' room, he gave his wife the cup of water and proceeded to get back into bed. After drinking the glass of water, Kay also began getting ready to get back into bed.   
  
"Is everything o.k. Miguel? If you want to talk you know that I am here for you" "Its nothing, I'm just tired. Night" "Night. I love you!" Kay waited anxiously for Miguel to reply that he loved her also, but alas he never did, at least not the way she wanted him to say he loved her.   
  
Miguel had always told her that he loved her as a friend, but Kay always believed that Miguel had more than friendship feelings for her and that those feelings would have grown and developed if it hadn't been for the arrival of her long lost cousin Charity. Before Charity, Kay was the only girl in his life, they had done everything together and experienced everything together and now they were going to experience parenthood together.   
  
Thinking about her cousin brought an evil smile to Kay's lips. Finally she thought to herself, she had won and Charity had lost.   
  
Somewhere outside of Harmony   
  
Charity Standish stared in astonishment at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. Charity had always looked frail, but the last few months had made her even frailer, if that was even possible. She was miserable and she knew it, the only problem was that she didn't know what to do about it. She had tried leaving the country but was unable to because she couldn't bring herself to get on the plane and leave him behind because no matter what has happened, she knew that he was the other half of her.   
  
You gotta stop torturing yourself Charity, what's done is done. You have lost Miguel, nothing you can do can change the past. The baby needs a father and unfortunately the father is Miguel. The thought of the upcoming birth of Miguel and Kay's baby brings forth a fresh set of tears. The thought of another women having Miguel's child was gut wrenching, for the women to be her own cousin was pure hell.   
  
Tabitha's House  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! The large pounding noise from the basement awakens Timmy from his deep slumber. "AUGH! My head hurts, I think me and princess had a bit too much to drink last night..." BANG! BANG! BANG! Its that noise again, I wonder what it is Timmy thought to himself. "Princess! Princess! Wake up! Something is wrong downstairs. Wake up!"  
  
Timmy attempts to wake up Tabitha but to no avail. Whenever Tabitha has had too much to drink, Timmy can never wake her up, all Timmy can do is wait till Tabby wakes up and hope against hope that whatever or whoever is making that noise downstairs is nothing serious, but somehow Timmy has a very ominous feeling about it.   
  
Bermuda   
  
God! She's so beautiful 'Brian' thought to himself as he watched Sheridan serve coffee to the patrons. 'Brian' had never seen a women more beautiful and graceful then his 'Diane' and yes he considers her his. He just hopes that Diane/Sheridan doesn't regain her memory anytime soon. Every morning he thanks God for not giving back Sheridan her memories. Brian, believes that this is fate telling him that he and Sheridan belong together.   
  
Brian can still remember the day when he found out the identity of his beloved. It was the day after Luis had set sail for the States on his friend=s boat. Brian remembered how he tried frantically to ensure that Luis and Diane never meet face to face, much to the chagrin of his friend Liz.   
  
Liz had this belief that the guy in room number 9 and Diane were soul mates because of a story the guy had told her about their past lives, one being on the Titanic and when Liz heard Diane mumbling something about the Titanic, she got this weird idea in her head that the two were each other's lost loves. Brian remembered how he mocked that theory; however, when he snuck into Luis's room to surprise him, he was in the shock of his life. When he realized that the two had a past together, he tried everything to make sure they never met, at least until he was confident that he had Sheridan=s heart.   
  
After Luis left, Brian had decided to leave the island for a couple of days in order to 'research' his new found knowledge.   
  
****FLASHBACK*************   
  
"Liz, I'll be gone for a couple of days, some personal business. Can you please make sure Diane is o.k.? She's still very fragile from the two near drownings..." "Sure..sure Brain, whatever you want. I am hoping that whatever 'business' you are taking care of, you bring enough money back to even up your account. Remember, you owe me a lot of money for both you and Sheridan's room" "Don't worry Liz, you know that I am good for it. Anyhow I gotta leave now. Please tell Diana that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye but I will definitely be back in a couple of days" With that, Brian set sail for the mainland.   
  
**********END OF FLASHBACK*******************   
  
I never should have allowed my curiosity to get the better of me Brian thought to himself. Knowing that the guy in room number 9 was his brother and Diana's lost love was one thing, but finding out that she was Sheridan Crane was indeed another. Brain felt no guilt for keeping Sheridan away from his brother, truth be told, Brain had been separated from his family for too long to feel that he had any emotional attachments to them. To him, the Lopez-Fitzgerald's were like total strangers to him.   
  
"Earth to Brain" Sheridan said with a smile. Brian smiled in return and refocused his thoughts on the beautiful women in front of him. "What were you thinking of? You had that far away expression on your face?" Sheridan/Diane asked. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Now why would I be thinking of anything when I have the most beautiful women in the world standing in front of me?" "Oh Brian, you are just too much" Sheridan replied. She turned away and look towards the ocean to hide her discomfort.   
  
After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Sheridan turned back to the man who had twice saved her life. She didn't know what she would do without him. He was like her anchor. If it wasn't for him encouraging her and supporting her all these months, she honestly thought she would have gone crazy. Sheridan knew that he was trying his darnest to help her remember her past, but alas, fate did not see fit to allow her to remember, that was until last night. It had been months since she had experienced any new memories from her past, and to be quite honest, she had almost given hope on ever remembering. But last night changed all that.   
  
"Why are you smiling Sh..uh Diana?" Brian attempted to cover his blunder. Darn I almost called her Sheridan. Brian, you gotta be careful. Any information from you will bound to make her remember. "Its just the best thing, Brian, last night when I was sleeping, I dreamed about..." Sheridan started. "About our upcoming romantic date?" Brian interjected playfully. "no silly, about my past, I remembered something about my past!" Brain felt his heart sank and his smile begin to diminish. Oh gosh, its too soon, I need more time. I can't believe that she remembers. "So what do you remember Sheridan?" Brian asked hesitantly.   
  
"I remember that me and the man I loved carved our initials in a tree. It was a beautiful sunny day and we were out walking. I remember being so happy and loved then. We walked up upon this really beautiful old oak tree and decided that we wanted to cement our love. We decided that our love would last forever, just like this old oak tree. I remember the man I love taking out his trusty old pocketknife and carving our initials. After he carved our initials he drew a heart around it. It said LLP loves SC 4ever. It was so romantic@ Luis Lopez Fitzgerald loves Sheridan Crane 4ever, that was what it implied. Damn, does that mean she knows who she is wonders Brian. "Is that all Diane?" "What do you mean? Is that all? Do you know what this means?" Sheridan asked incredulous. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
"Good morning sweetie" Theresa said to her baby as she rubbed her tummy. "I can't wait till you're born, I love you so much. I just wish your father were here.." she said wistfully while trying to choke back a sob. "Good morning Theresa, how are you feeling today?" Kay asked her sister-in-law as she came downstairs to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"   
  
Theresa gave Kay a small smile and replied "Morning, I'm o.k., Mamma made her famous blue berry pancakes before she left for work, its on the table if you want some. I'll get you some syrup." "Yummy, blueberry pancakes, my ultimate favorite. I gotta say Theresa, Pilar makes the most delicious blue berry muffins I have ever tasted."  
  
As Kay began inhaling the pancakes as if there were no tomorrow, Theresa had the opportunity to reflect on her feelings for her sister-in-law. Theresa did not really know her sister-in-law all that well, that was until the day she announced to the whole wide world that she was pregnant with her brother=s child.   
  
Ever since that day, Theresa has had the opportunity to get 'to know' her new in-law, and to tell you the honest truth she wasn't very impressed. It was just something about her that Theresa didn't like.   
  
Oh God, there she goes staring at me again. God! Just because her life is hell and she is forced to raise a child on her own doesn't mean I should either. Shish! I guess the old saying is correct, misery loves company! Kay couldn't understand why Theresa didn't like her. She had tried everything to ensure that all the Lopez-Fitzgerald's saw her as a complete angel, like her cousin. She knew that everyone had wanted Miguel to marry Charity, but too bad, he was married to her and she knew that if given the chance, she could make Miguel very happy, happier than Charity ever could.   
  
Just thinking about Charity brings a smirk to Kay's face, she couldn't believe that she had not only finally succeeded in marrying Miguel but also ridding Harmony and herself of her lunatic cousin. Mind you, ever since she found the book of spells in Tabitha's attic, she has realized that Charity was not as crazy as she seemed. Kay honestly believes that Charity has powers that she herself didn=t realize. It was just too bad that Charity didn't use her powers for herself, it was her loss and my gain. I on the other hand know that when something good comes upon you, you must take whatever it is and ensure that you get what you want first.   
  
Thinking of the book of spells, Kay cannot help but wonder where the book was. She remembered distinctively casting that last spell and putting the book under her bed. Next thing she knew, the book was gone. Luckily the book had disappeared when Kay no longer needed it.   
  
"Morning Theresa, morning Kay! How are the two expecting mothers today?" Simone Russell asked as she entered the Lopez-Fitzgerald=s kitchen. "Ummmmm is that blueberry pancakes I smell?" "Morning Simone, and yes they are, grab yourself a plate and come join us." Theresa laughed. It seems that the whole town loved her momma's pancakes.   
  
"Where's Whit Simone?" "Right here, Theresa" Whitney said with a smile. "Uh is that what I think it is?" "Yup! Simone, get your sister a plate also will ya?"   
As the girls sat down to enjoy a hearty breakfast of pancakes, upstairs in his room sleeps a restless Luis. He is dreaming of Sheridan yet again. Everyday since her 'death' he has been haunted by her ghost. Rather then diminishing as time passed, the dreams seem to be getting stronger and stronger. In every dream Luis feels as if Sheridan is calling him, begging him to find her, telling him how much she loved him.   
  
Why do I keep having these dreams about Sheridan. She's gone, has been for months, yet I still feel so strongly that she is alive. Man, I must be going crazy. How can I ignore all the evidence? I even checked the evidence out myself to confirm her death. Oh Sheridan, I love you so much and miss you so. Oh god! When will this pain end?   
  
After getting dressed for work, Luis proceeds to the kitchen looking for something to eat. Unfortunately, by the time Luis reaches the kitchen the girls have eaten all of the pancakes. "Sorry bro! Whitney and Simone dropped by and we sorta, kinda, well truth be told, we ate them all" Luis just laughed, "no problem, I'll just grab something from the Book Café on my way to work. Bye girls, keep out of trouble" Luis gave his sister a peck on the check before leaving.   
  
Luis is very proud of his little sister. In the last few months he has really seen his little sister grow up. Ever since she found out that she was pregnant with Ethan's baby and not Julian's, Luis had seen Theresa mature into a responsible girl. Sometimes, he has to admit, he missed the old Theresa. He missed her vibrant smiles, her non-sequential talks about fate and destiny and her all out energy. When Theresa lost Ethan all those months ago, she lost all that vibrancy. Even though she tries to hide it behind a façade of smiles, Luis knew. He knew that Theresa missed Ethan like crazy and was still totally in love with him. Luis did not necessarily agree with Theresa's decision to not tell Ethan that he was going to be a father because he felt that Ethan had a right to know, but he had to respect her wishes.   
  
Ethan had moved to Castleton with his mom, when he broke off his engagement with Theresa, because he said it was just too painful to see her. It has been a while since anyone in Harmony has heard anything about the Winthrops. The Cranes have kept everything hush hush about the whereabouts and welfare of the former Ms. Crane and Mr. Crane.   
  
Just as Luis was about to turn the corner to the Book Café, something caught his eyes. He saw something shining and decided to investigate. As he got nearer to the shining object, he noticed that he was approaching their tree. Luis saw the engraving on the tree and began to smile while he remembered the day he engraved the initials. Looking down, he picked up the shiny item that had caught his eye earlier and gasped in shock. Lying on the palm of his hand was an almost exact duplicate of the compact that he brought Sheridan all those days ago. He knows it was not Sheridan's because it too had been lost at sea when the sail boat they were on blew up.   
  
The memory of the explosion brings forth a shimmer of tears to Luis's eyes. That was the day I lost you my beloved, the day I lost my other half. May be the person who lost the compact had their name engraved on it thought Luis. He and Sheridan had engraved the compact when they were in Bermuda on their 'honeymoon'. To eternity and beyond... all the days of our lives... LLP. Maybe this compact holds sentimental value to the women who lost it thought Luis. I better see if there is anything that says who the owner is. Luis proceeds to open the compact and gasp in total shock. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
Maybe this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here thought Charity to herself. It was the first time in months that she has ventured into Harmony. She didn't know why, but when she awoken this morning, she had this overwhelming urge to go to Harmony. She had to go and see Luis, Miguel's brother. As she was sleeping, she dreamt about Sheridan, again. Months earlier, when she and Miguel were still together, Charity had begun to have some really good premonitions, happy ones as opposed to the sad and horrible ones she usually had. In this premonition she saw Sheridan, alive and well on an island. The only difference was that the Sheridan she saw in her premonitions was confused and lonely. Charity had wanted to tell Luis about his premonition but alas Miguel had convinced her that it was wrong to give Luis any false hope, that he was having a difficult enough time trying to get over Sheridan.   
  
I just know that she's alive. Every day this feeling gets stronger and I have to tell Luis before its too late. I sense that Sheridan is giving up. Charity had been following Luis ever since he left his house. She didn't want to take the chance that Miguel or Kay would see her, so she decided to follow Luis until she was sure that no one else was around. When she saw Luis make an abrupt turn towards the park, Charity knew it was time to approach him.   
  
Walking towards Luis, Charity knew exactly what made Luis gasp in shock. "Luis..."  
  
Castleton B Winthrop Residence   
  
"ETHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" screamed Ivy Wintrop, formally Crane. "I need to see you NOW! Hurry UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I'm coming mother, what's so important that you had to wake the dead?" asked Ethan curiously.  
  
"Honey, I just wanted to know how everything is going with the wedding plans?" "That's all???? You screamed for me to get my butt downstairs and all you wanted to know was how the wedding plans were proceeding?"   
  
Unbelievable! Ethan couldn't believe his mother. The women was going bonkers. It seemed to Ethan that his mother wanted him to marry Gwen more than he did.   
  
"Everything is going o.k. mother. The caterers are all set, the decorations etc... you have nothing to be worry about. I promise." "Are you sure Ethan?? As I recall the last time you were about to marry the poor girl, you left her standing at the alter..." "Mother, now don't go there that was a another time and another place. It has nothing to do with this time. Understand?" "yes dear. I know its just that the thought of all the time you missed because of that witch Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! Well if it wasn't for her, you and Gwen would've been happily married and I would probably have a grandchild by now..."  
  
With the mention of his former fiancées name, Ethan turned his head and looked through the large kitchen window so that his mother wouldn't see the effect of the mere mention of her name on him.   
  
It still hurt, after all these months, he still missed her tremendously. Even though he could not forgive her for all her lies, he couldn't deny that he was the most alive when he was her. Her smile could have brighten the whole world and her outlook on life was just so pure. Ethan, you gotta stop thinking about her. Its over, she's moved on with her life and you're about to marry Gwen. Besides, how could you be with someone you couldn't trust?   
  
Oh Theresa, why did you have to lie to me?   
  
Elsewhere in Castleton  
  
"So mother, have you convinced him yet?" asked Gwen Hotchkiss to her mother Rebecca Crane. After a long hard battle, and a lotta blackmailing, Rebecca finally got her wish when she married Julian. "Now Gwenie, it takes time. I can't force Julian to adopt Ethan, at least not yet." "But mother. The wedding is in two weeks!" "Don't you worry sweetheart, I will make sure that Ethan becomes a Crane before the wedding" vowed Rebecca. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
Bermuda   
  
"What do you mean? Is that all? Do you know what this means?" Sheridan asked incredulous. "Not really Diana, why don't you tell me." Brian asked, pretending ignorance.   
  
I know what it signifies my love, that you are beginning to remember and that I am going to lose you. "It means that my name isn't Diana, it either begins with an S or an L" Sheridan said excitedly. "Are you sure that's what it said in your dreams. Are you sure your dreams are for real? Maybe its just wishful thinking, your mind is just playing tricks with you. Its been months since you had any new memories. Maybe you just wanted to remember so much that your brain manufactured this little memory." Brain trailed off, hoping against hope that Diane would believe his theory.   
  
"It can't be Brian! It felt so real. Gosh I don't know what to believe anymore, maybe you're right." Sheridan answered dejectedly. "You know I'm right Diana." Brian said soothingly. "I gotta go help Liz with something...I'll be back soon ok? You're going to be alright right Diana?" "Yeah don't worry about me" Sheridan waved as Brian took off. "and my name isn't Diana...it's......it seemed so real" whispered Sheridan.   
  
Sheridan decided that she needed a breath of fresh air and decided to take a walk on the beach. Walking on the beach always made her feel better and it really cleared her mind. As she walked on the beach, marveling at the beauty of the Bermuda sunset, she couldn't help but think about the man she loved. Every night his face became clearer, but the memories still stayed the same. She still did not know what his name was, or when and how he died. All she knew was that when he died, she had never felt such tremendous pain in her whole entire life.   
  
As Sheridan was walking on the beach, she chanced upon a woman with her child. The child was so adorable, just a toddler. It was clear that the woman was having difficulty trying to keep the child from running into the water. Sheridan laughed silently while she watch the women attempt to dissuade the child from the water. Suddenly out of no where, the child jumps from his mothers arms and runs towards the water. "Luis! You get back here"  
  
Luis??? How come that name sounds so familiar? Suddenly Sheridan falls down onto the sand, her head pounding. I know that name, it's his name. OMIGOSH! Luis! I remember your name.   
  
Harmony   
  
"Luis..." Charity touches Luis' shoulder and Luis, who was lost in his thoughts, jumped at the sound of his name and the touch on his shoulder. Luis whips his head around "Sheri...?" "No, its not Sheridan Luis, its me..." "Charity?????? Is that you under that disguise???" "Yes Luis, its me" "What are you doing under there?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know that I had returned." Charity replied. Luis understood completely. He knew that Charity didn't want Miguel to see her, but he was still curious as to why she approached him of all people.   
  
Luis had always liked Charity, he always thought she was a really sweet kid albeit strange, what with all her premonitions and all. But deep down, Luis knew that Charity was good and that she loved his brother. When Charity 'gave up' Miguel in order that he could be free to marry Kay, Luis began to truly see what a special girl she was. Charity was willing to sacrifice her own happiness in order to ensure the happiness of Kay's unborn child. That unselfish sacrifice earned Charity total respect from Luis.   
  
"It's been a long time Charity. What brings you back to Harmony?" Luis asked questioningly as he gave her a quick hug. "I have to talk to you Luis...its important" Charity said seriously. "Its about Sheridan!" "What are you talking about Charity?" Luis asked curiously, "What about Sheridan?"   
  
"Luis...I don't know how to say this, you're gonna think that I am crazy but I feel in my soul that its true... O.k. I'm just going to tell you. I had a premonition, actually several, but last night the premonition was so strong... Luis ... Sheridan's alive!" Charity blurted out.   
  
"What are you talking about Charity, Sheridan's dead, she has been for months" Luis answered even though his heart had jerked at the mention that Sheridan might be alive. "You're premonition about Sheridan is wrong!" Luis repeated as if trying to convince himself of the absurdity of the idea. "Am I Luis? Can you honestly tell me that you believe in your soul that she is dead?" Luis could not respond because what Charity was saying was the truth. Even though his head told him it was impossible that Sheridan survived, his heart told him another story.   
  
"Luis, I know the reason why you are not responding to my question, its because you believe that she isn't dead either. Just look deep down in your soul Luis and you'll know that I am right" pleaded Charity. "Look Charity, you know that I would love to believe that, but its impossible..." Luis began.   
  
"Look, you might think that I am crazy but I can prove it to you" "What do you mean?" asked Luis. "Not only did I have premonitions about Sheridan, I also had one about you. If its true, then you gotta believe that she's alive and needs you. Deal?" Luis couldn't believe that he was having this conversation, but he just nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Luis, my premonition saw you in front of this tree, your special tree with Sheridan, and you were holding something" This is getting weird thought Luis, but then again she could have seen me earlier.  
  
"the thing you were holding was something very dear to you and Sheridan, that was supposedly lost at sea" whaooooo very weird in deed   
  
"the item was a compact of some sort?" now how did she know that? Aand inscribed in the compact was To eternity and beyond ... all the days of our lives ... LLP" Omigosh, where did she get this information? Can it be? Is it true? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
"Urg! Timmy! My head hurts" Tabitha said as she slowly awoken from her drunken slumber. You're martimmy's are going to be the end of me, doll face. Stop it! Why are you shaking me? Can't you see I am not feeling well?" "But Tabby..." Timmy began.   
  
"What now? speak up doll face. Hey what's that noise? What'da do this time Timmy?" Tabitha asked accusingly. "Nothing Tabby, Timmy swears, it wasn't him. He woke up and heard the noise..." "So why didn't you wake me up earlier Timmy?"   
  
"Timmy tried, but Tabby wouldn't wake up" "Maybe you should have tried harder. The sound seems to be coming from the basement. Come on Timmy, lets go see what it is before the noise wakes up the whole neighborhood and then we'll have a lot of explaining to do.   
  
As Tabitha slowly gets herself into an upright position, Timmy, ever the clown, goes and grabs one of his minature golf clubs. "What do you think you are doing Timmy?" "Timmy's just making sure that he has something to protect him and his princess" Timmy said in his sweet high pitched voice. Laughing, Tabitha just shook her head. Oftentimes Timmy did and said the weirdest of things. Tabitha and Timmy have been together for so long and gone through so much that nothing Timmy says or does could ever surprise Tabitha. "You're not going to need that squirt. Come on, lets go. They are calling us"  
  
On wobbly feet, Tabitha leads a scared Timmy to the basement. "Come on scary cat, hurry those little feet of yours. It must be something important cause they sure are noisy. It has been a while since they called us, I wonder what they want Timmy?" Tabitha asked curiously. "Maybe they want to give Tabby and Timmy a gift for making everyone in Harmony miserable?" Timmy answered. "could be Timmy, but somehow I doubt it..."   
  
Just as they are about to reach the bottom steps of the basement, there is a knock on the door. "Tabitha? Are you there? Is everything alright?" the voice of Grace Bennett could clearly be heard through the door. "Drat. It's Grace Bennett. Can't those darn Bennett's just leave me alone? I finally got rid of them and it seems that they just can't stay in their own parts. Oh well, the people downstairs has got to wait, if I don't answer the door, Grace is going to have all of Harmony P.D. at my door step in minutes. Timmy you stay here, I'll be right back. With that Tabitha leaves Timmy downstairs and heads towards the front door. "Hurry back Tabby, Timmy doesn't like to be down here alone"  
  
"Good morning Grace. My what are you doing here so bright and early?" "Good morning Tabitha, I was just taking a walk when I heard this banging noise coming from your house. I just wanted to make sure everything is alright with you"  
  
"Oh, I'm ok as you can see. Still on my feet... heheh oh the noise, its just me banging away at my stuff don't you worry, I'm almost done, don't have to worry about me, no siree... anyhow is there anything else Grace? If not, I must go. I got lots of cleaning to do" "Do you need any help?" "Nope its ok, you know me, I like to do things my way at my own pace. Anyhow talk to you later Grace" With that Tabitha slams the door on a surprised Grace.   
  
Boy that was weird. It seemed that Tabitha really didn't want me there. Oh well, maybe she's just into her cleaning is all With that thought, Grace Bennett continues with her walk.   
  
Boy. That women just doesn't take no for an answer thought Tabitha to herself as she made her way down to the basement. Everyday Tabitha finds it more difficult to keep up the charade of being the nice old women next door. She is so thankful that the Bennett's finally had their house built and were now living separately from her. Living with the Bennett's all those months while their house was being built was extremely difficult, especially with that holy than thou Charity, but luckily all that was behind her now. Not only did the Bennett's move out but also Charity and Miguel were broken apart forever, thanks to her scheming cousin Kay.   
  
Thinking about all the lies and deceptions that Kay had done in order to snag Miguel brings a smile to Tabitha's lips. She had to give it to Kay, the girl is one very determined child. There were many times that Tabitha herself felt that there was just no way to break up those two lovebirds.   
  
"PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" screams Timmy from the basement, "Where are you???????????????? Timmy's scared." "I'm coming Timmy, hold your horses."  
  
As Tabitha walks down the stairs towards Timmy and the people in the basement, she gets a very ominous feeling, something is wrong. Oh no! The brats back in town!   
  
Lopez-Fitz House  
  
"So how are you really doing Kay" asked her best friend Simone. After the four girls had finished eating and cleaning up their dishes, the girls had decided to split up, Theresa with Whitney to the living room and Kay and Simone to the basement. "Everything's going very well. See, I told you Simone! Miguel is mine and I am going to have his baby" Kay gloated. Though Simone was Kay's best and oftentimes only real girlfriend, she had constantly told Kay over and over again that her ploy to get Miguel to impregnate and marry her was crazy. Thus, whenever she got the chance, Kay loved to rub it in Simone's face.   
  
"Blah...blah...blah I heard it already...Ok! Enough!" "Just making sure that you know" laughed Kay. "So how's the little guy doing, honestly" Simone asked seriously. "The baby is doing great, the little guy seems to get stronger and stronger everyday. So tell me all the gossip in school." As a result of her pregnancy, Kay felt it best that she drop out of school, much to the horror of her family. Kay never really did like school much, she was never the scholar like her good for nothing cousin nor the athletic one like her younger sister Jessica. Subsequently, Kay felt no qualms about dropping out of school. According to her, all she really needed was Miguel and nothing more.   
  
"Kay! Kay! Are you all right? Answer me!" Simone shouted as she watched her best friend grimaced in pain. "No...no...no...this can't be happening" whispered Kay.   
  
Upstairs   
  
"Did you think of a name yet for the little one?" asked Whitney. "Nope! Mamma says its bad luck to name the child beforehand." "So do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Yeah, it's going to be a little girl. Theresa said happily "I just found out last week" "Wow, a baby girl! I can't believe that you're gonna be a momma Theresa. Thank god my mom confirmed that the baby was Ethan's and not Julians!" stated Whitney. "Amen to that" answered Theresa "can you imagine if it was Julian's?" Whitney asked. "I don't want to know. My brother would kill Julian instead of just 'wounding' him."  
  
Whitney was really excited about the arrival of the baby. She hopes that when the baby is born, she will be able to fill the void hole inside of Theresa that was left by the departure of Ethan. No matter how much Theresa tried to deny it, Whitney knew that Theresa missed Ethan like crazy.   
  
Suddenly the girls are distracted by a cry from downstairs. "I wonder what that was about?" Theresa said. "Whit, do you mind going to check on them? Maybe it's the baby. I would go but these days my ankles are too swollen to do much walking" laughed Theresa. Laughing at Theresa's comment, Whitney proceeded downstairs to find out what all the noise was about. She was just in time to hear Kay say "no... no... no... this can't be happening." I wonder what Kay is talking about. Wondered Whitney as she decided to stay in the background and listen. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10   
  
She's here Miguel thought as he dressed himself for work. Miguel had dropped out of school a few months back when he had married Kay. Luckily for him he had no trouble finding employment. It wasn't the kind of job that he envisioned himself as doing but at least it helped to pay the bills. Miguel remembered when he had decided to quit school and find a job, how momma, Luis and Theresa were so against it. But Miguel was persistent, he didn't want to be any more of a burden on his family, he knew that Momma and Luis had to help Theresa with her baby, he didn't want to further his family's burden by supporting him, Kay and their unborn child.   
  
Thinking about the child brings a smile to Miguel face. As much as he resented marrying Kay, he couldn't help but feel love for their unborn child. Even though the child was not conceived by love, at least not the love that he envisioned, the child was still his. Pilar had taught her kids well, Miguel was raised to believe that no matter what, regardless of the circumstances of a child=s birth, he had to love the child because it was from his blood.   
  
The circumstances surrounding the conception of his child still mystifies Miguel. He can honestly say that he didn't remember kissing Kay much less making love to her.   
  
Ugh! Why can't I just remember? Miguel thought to himself, maybe if I can remember, I can understand why I did what I did. With a frustrated sigh, Miguel finishes up getting ready and heads out to work.   
  
Gosh why do I have this feeling that she's nearby? Maybe it's because of your nightmare last night Miguel, maybe you just think that she's in trouble and that she's nearby. Gosh I miss her so much... the smile in her face can wipe away all my troubles. As Miguel is walking towards his workplace, he notices, out of the corner of his eye, his brother at the park talking to a figure, a very familiar figure. It can't be!   
  
BERMUDA   
  
Luis! That's his name! I remember, at least I think I remember! O.K. Think Diana, if that is your real name, is the name of the man you love Luis?   
  
Damn it! Why can't I remember? Sheridan thought frustratedly. A few seconds ago she was just so sure that his name was Luis, but Brian's words came back to her about how maybe her subconscious and/or mind was just playing tricks on her. That she wanted to remember so bad that she would grasp at any little things and make it into something it wasn't.   
  
UGH! I don't even know what to think anymore.   
  
"Whoa! Little guy, you can't go there, you're too tiny" Sheridan said as she scooped the little boy into her arms in order to stop him from running towards the water. "You gotta wait for your momma" whispered Sheridan. The little boy, Luis, just stared at the stranger in front of him. As Sheridan looked into the child's eyes, she suddenly felt an overwhelming chill go up her spine.   
  
After returning Luis to his mother, who thanked her copiously for saving her son from what could have been a disastrous situation, Sheridan continued her walk. That's so weird, why did I react the way I did when I heard the little guys name and why did I feel strange holding the child as if......   
  
unconsciously Sheridan's right hand begins massaging her stomach. Could it be? Nay, I couldn't have. A women would know whether or not she has ever had a baby and I don't remember a child in my memories. All of my memories have been about him, no child. But then again, I don't have my full memory, what if I do have a child out there somewhere?   
  
HARMONY   
  
Simone looked at her best friend with concern as Kay continued to sway back and forth repeating over and over AnoYnoYnoY@ with each no sounding more desperate. "Is it the baby Kay? Should I call my mom? Kay? Kay? Answer me Kay!" Just as Simone was about to run upstairs, Kay grabbed her shoulders to stop her from getting any help. "The baby's fine Simone." Kay stated somberly. "Then why are you acting like something's wrong Kay?" asked Simone curiously.   
  
Yeah Kay, why are you acting so weirdly, and if it isn't the baby, then what is it? Whitney asked from the sideline. As the seconds ticked as both Simone and Whitney waited anxiously for Kay's response to Simone's questions. Whitney's curiosity peaked as the seconds ticked.   
  
Whitney never really liked Kay much, she only tolerated the girls presence because Kay was Simone's best friend. There was just something about Kay that Whitney did not like nor trust. Whitney always felt that there was more to meet the eye when it came to Kay Bennett.   
  
"Well? What's wrong Kay? What's so bad that made you turn white as a sheet?" "Its nothing Simone, I just got a bad vibe! That's all!" Kay answered nonchalantly.   
  
"Don=t you try to tell me that Kay Bennett! I know you better than anyone, so spill it. Is it Miguel?" Simone asked.   
  
Kay decided that it was best to tell Simone the truth otherwise the girl would not quit hounding her until she found out every juicy detail. "Simone, what I am about to tell you does not leave this room... PROMISE?" Simone nodded her head and whispered "I promise Kay, but somehow I know I am gonna regret this, I just know it" 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11   
  
"You just gotta believe me!" pleaded Charity. "If you don't find her soon, you are going to lose her forever this time. Sheridan needs you Luis, evil is out to hurt her again. You have to find her and save her before she is really gone forever" Charity said. "Luis? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Luis looked at Charity with total disbelief in his eyes. He could not understand how Charity would know about the inscription in Sheridan's compact. No one, except him and Sheridan, knew about the inscription. Unless, what Charity was saying was true... But then again...how could he believe her? He was afraid to get his hopes up yet again and have it crushed.   
  
"Charity...." Luis began "As much as I would love to believe you, god, if only it were true. I would move heaven and earth to find her. But I can't deny all the evidence, Sheridan is dead and she's never coming back to me. I think your premonitions are getting the better of you."  
  
Charity shakes her head. "No Luis you can't be saying this. She's alive and she's in danger. And if you're not going to help her then....." Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes, Charity sees a familiar figure hurrying towards them. With a sudden jerk of her heart, Charity dashes away from Luis and runs towards the trees.   
  
What was that all about Luis thought to himself. What could make Charity turn white as a ghost and then dash away. A second later, Luis understands everything.   
  
BERMUDA   
  
"Brian! Liz! Wait up, I have wonderful news!" Sheridan shouted as she ran towards her friends. In her haste to share her new found knowledge, she neglected to notice the rock in front of her. As a result, Sheridan tripped and started to fall. Just as she was about to fall flat in her face and make a total fool of herself, Sheridan was yet again saved by Brian.   
  
"Whoa there little lady!" Brain jokingly said "You're gonna hurt yourself one of these days. You know I can't save you all the time!" he laughed.   
  
"Oh Thank you so much Brian! I can't believe I missed that rock! Thanks for saving me yet again. How many times has it been now?" Sheridan asked "Way too many to count pretty lady" Brian answered with a smile.   
  
Brain suddenly gets serious and starts to caution Sheridan with her carelessness. "Diana! You gotta watch out for yourself. You could have really hurt yourself. I don't want to lose you now, just when I found you."   
  
"Oh Brain! You worry too much"  
  
Liz just laughed as she watched the two poke fun at each other. With a laugh, Liz asked Sheridan what she wanted to tell them that was so important that caused her to forget where she was.   
  
Diane proceeds to tell Liz and Brian about her encounter with the little boy and the strange maternal feelings she had while holding the little fella.   
  
HARMONY   
  
"So what is it that you wanted to tell me Kay?" Simone asked   
  
Kay looked at her best friend and contemplated whether to tell Simone the whole truth or whether to make up yet another lie to satisfy her friend=s curiosity. Kay knew that Simone did not necessarily approve of all the schemes that Kay has done over the last few years to snag Miguel; however, she must admit that Simone had always remain a true and loyal friend, never once betraying her to the others, not even when Kay sold her soul to the witch Hecuba.   
  
Simone waited patiently for Kay to tell her the "BIG" secret that she hiding. Truth be told, she was a bit nervous about what Kay was about to tell her. Simone knew that deep down Kay was a good person, albeit a bit misguided; and that she loved Miguel; however, Simone knew that Kay was a very selfish person. Look at what she did to poor Charity. Not only did she try to 'kill' her several times, she tried to make the poor girl crazy.   
  
Thinking of Charity makes Simone a bit guilty. She knew that she was the one person who could have verified Charity's story that Kay was out to get her and that she had purposely impregnant herself in order to get Miguel, the love of her live.   
  
But alas, Simone had just stood there and stared just like the rest.   
Sometimes, Simone wished that she had spoken up, then all the lies and manipulations would have been over; however, because of friendship bonds and loyalty, Simone had remained quiet while everyone told Charity that she was crazy to think that Kay would have a mean streak in her body. Even Jessica, much to the surprise of Kay and Simone, had spoken up in defense of her older sister.   
  
Charity had finally conceded that she wasn't thinking straight and decided that it was best that she leave town and everyone behind it, including Miguel, much to the delight of Kay and dismay of Miguel.  
  
"Simone! Remember you promise never to tell anyone about what I am going to tell you. O.K.?" Simone nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"Simone. The baby I am carrying..................well.........its not......uhm...I don't necessarily know how to say it to you, so I'll better just tell you straight out............the baby's not ............... the baby's not .................. Miguel's!"  
  
Simone, as well as Whitney, gasped in astonishment 


End file.
